Bag of Bones
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Angelina gets interviewed about her life.ONE SHOT


Summary: Reporter Lavender Brown interviews Angelina on her new job. Angelina meets an old friend. Mostly dialogue. Implied characters' death

It was a warm summer day outside of the Three Broomsticks. The sun shined brightly through the spotless windows of the establishment onto polished wooden floors. The thick wooden doors opened and brought in a flood of bright sunlight with the person stepping inside. It was a woman. She was tall, an inch below six feet, with long black hair, an angled brown face and a prominent nose that gave her the distinctions of a muggle model, and large dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a snug fitting Victorian styled royal blue dress with black ruffles at her wrists. Her dark eyes fell upon an almosy equally attractive dark woman sitting in the corner sipping a glass of butterbeer.

"Lavender Brown?!" her voice drifted to the corner of the room.

The woman sitting at the table stood, the paper in her lap sliding to the floor in the process. She grinned widely at her former housemate. "Angelina Johnson. What are you doing here? Ohh, beautiful dress!" Lavender pulled at the ruffles and ran her hand over the material.

"Err I have to meet a Daily Prophet reporter for an- -"

"ME! Did you change your name? It says Angelina Sanders on my paper! Should have known it was you with all your--"

"I kinda have stuff to do. So, may we begin?" Angelina sat down across from Lavender.

Lavender's black quill dipped into the ink and she smiled softly. "Why the name change?"

"I got married again," Angelina said solemnly.

Lavender forced a smile. The woman's person had done a complete one-eighty. "Well, how do you feel to be joining the Hogwarts staff after twelve years of quidditch playing?"

"I-ahh- I, well…I feel happy to be returning to a place where I grew up. You know, I always kind of admired Professor McGonagall for all those years she spent there. I really wondered why she stayed there so long, but after graduating and missing the place so much…"

"Do you think you will stay long in the position you're taking up?"

"Yes, unlike former defense against the dark arts teachers I don't have any grounds to be sacked and I can't imagine why anyone would want to kill me," she said innocently.

"But you have more experience on the quidditch f--"

"I fought in the war alongside my former husband."

"Fred Weasley."

"He's the only one in my life. No, wait, don't put that in there. I meant to say he's my only former husband."

"Uhh, Angelina, he's been dead for--"

"You're supposed to be interviewing me on the new position!" Angelina pressed her full lips together.

"Err will you feel comfortable working under Headmistress McGonagall?" Lavender shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I love her."

"Of course. I heard she was a wonderful help on the battlefield. Do you think she thought of you before or after Harry Potter for the position?"

"If she wanted to give it to him she would have. Harry would have been better. He defeated Voldemort alone. Oh, please, it's only a name, Lavender."

"You saw his defeat?"

Angelina turned towards the sound of the door opening. She turned back to Lavender quickly. "I was there. Honestly, you should have just come and joined the fight if you were so interested."

"When did you ever have time to get remarried?" Lavender's brown eyes blinked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You had two children with your 'former' husband and you played quidditch and you were well known for assistance in putting people away in Azkaban. You were busy."

"Trying to make the world better for my children. They were first. I happened to come across Harold Sanders during that time."

"You juggled quidditch, children, and deatheater hunting all at once?" Lavender whistled. "You're quite a woman."

"I just did what had to be done. Anyway, back on subject, I plan to try and instill as much of my knowledge into my students as I can."

"You should have a lot of knowledge. Weren't there rumors your husband was seriously being considered for a position as an Auror before--"

"That's not relevant."

"Well," Lavender laughed nervously and finished, "tell us about your life up until now. Briefly."

"I helped out a few friends and learned a considerable amount from a specific Remus Lupin. Uhh I studied under him, if you will, until the war was over. I married at the young age of twenty and began my quidditch career a year after that. I had a daughter when I was twenty-five. Her name is Bethany and we had another daughter two years later. Her name is Molly for Fred's mum. I played quidditch after that until I got the letter from McGonagall and I'm here."

"No new children?"

"Oh, no. I won't be having any more children," Angelina said with a smile.

"You and Fred always said you wanted a big- -"

"ME AND FRED. Are we done? As a matter of fact, I don't even want this ruddy interview in the paper. Ahh, bloody hell, signed that contract. Fine, do whatever you will." Angelina made an attempt to stand and walk away from the table with her head turned away from a man sitting in a booth.

"Thanks, Angelina Johnson Weasley Sanders." Lavender's voice reverberated in the building.

"Angelina?" A familiar voice said hesitantly.

Angelina turned towards the man sitting three feet away from her with a forced smile. _Merlin, help her._ Her dark eyes averted to the shiny floor, but soon to the wall because the sunlight refracting on the floor was burning her pupils. Lavender bumped into her with a smirk as she made her way towards the door. The woman waved to her brightly. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Going to leave without saying hello?"

"Well, you know."

"How are the girls? Hey, I heard about your new job! Sit down."

"I really have to go," she muttered.

"Oh."

Her stomach fluttered at the familiar expression she saw on his face. She sat down. He smiled as he sat across from her. The barmaid slid a fresh butterbear in front of her. Angelina forced another smile. Her eyes stared on the leather material behind his head.

"You really marry again?" He asked with a frown.

She snorted. "Of course not, but it's better to pretend than for people to know I live alone with my children. After all, wasn't it you who said they might be in danger?"

"All of us are. Anyone who supported Harry is basically on the 'soon to be killed list'. You did play on some really horrid quidditch teams before that team in Iceland. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Look at me."

"I can't," she said. The words were almost inaudible. He reached out to touch her. "George, no! Don't touch me. Don't look at me. I can't stand being near you or hearing your voice."

"I know. I hate that."

Angelina laughed. "He was your twin brother." She remained smiling.

"Yes, he was. Feels like my other half is missing. I mean… there was Lupin, Bell, Hermione, Ron, mom, Shacklebolt, Finnigan, Thomas, the Patils, Clearwater, and don't forget Alici- -"

"I know! I know. Don't remind me. Even worse were the people we didn't know who were killed. I remember one time I was dueling Bulstrode, Parkinson, and Flint. Real daft group of prats they were." 

"What happened?" George sipped his drink. He knew what happened; Fred had told him.

"Fred tackled Flint which sent him into Parkinson which in turn sent her paralyzing curse at Millicent. I … Millicent grew up down the street from me."

"People change."

"It was her destiny. Just like it was my destiny to be put into Gryffindor and be disowned by my ruddy mother. I hated her, but I wouldn't have wished her fate…" She looked into George's soft pale blue eyes. "I feel so old and e-empty."

George bumped her over in the booth and sat down with his arm around her shoulder. "Don't let Lavender get to you. Did you see the interview she gave Luna? Kept mentioning Ron."

"But Luna wasn't married to Ron. They didn't have children. He probably never promised her forever." She buried her face in his sweater.

George hugged her tightly. He'd hated his brother for about five years after his death until he realized it wasn't his fault. Fred had died eight years ago. His grip on Angelina tightened. "It wasn't his fault. It was stupid Crabbe trying to prove Voldemort's followers would never give up. Attacked from behind. But you got him."

"A few seconds earlier and--"

"Oh, Merlin, Angel!" George exasperated. Angelina looked into his familiar eyes. He regretted saying it as soon as he saw her face. "Sorry. I keep forgetting."

She pressed her face into his sweater again. It smelled just like Fred. "I have to go."

"Wait, how's Bethany taking it that her mom will be teaching her starting her second year?" George sniggered.

"She hates it. She knows I'll be harder on her than anyone."

"I pity the poor kids, really. Remember when you were quidditch captain?" George whistled. "Horrid."

"Oy! Shove off, you troll!" She bumped him onto the floor.

"Nice dress," he whispered as she stood.

"Thanks. Your mom made it for me--"

"A long time ago. For that party after the war ended."

Angelina smiled at him. Her heart pounded in her chest. "You can come over whenever you like."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking away. George watched her hips sway. He would visit her. You know, just to make sure everything was okay.


End file.
